


Light in the Darkness

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [81]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Family Feels, Future Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mentions of Rape, Not Beta Read, Rated explicit for mentions of rape, Same-Sex Marriage, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, just so you know, mentions of rape is of 3x666 episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>toomanyotpstocount said: Hey just recently found your fics and I love them all and was wondering if your still taking prompts? If so would you please be able to do a one shot of Yevy asking his parents how he was born and it being kinda angsty cause they obviously never really wanted to tell him how it actually happened and all that stuff? ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt! Sorry for the delay to everyone who sent me prompts soooooo long ago. I will be getting to them!! Enjoy!

Ian and Mickey are getting older, which means that Yevgeny is getting older, and with age comes curiosity.  
  
Yev likes to go to Ian and/or Mickey to ask questions. He’s with them more than his mother and daddy Ian always tells him to ask them questions if he has any, so he does, all the time.  
  
Yevgeny turns thirteen this year and Mickey didn’t think he’d see the day where his son became a teenager. Much less see it happening with Ian.  
  
“Can you believe Yev will be thirteen in a few months? I’m still shocked at how time just flew by,” Ian says muttering Mickey’s thoughts.  
  
“I know, feels like yesterday we were getting together for a fuck in the freezer at the Kash’n’Grab,” Mickey says with a smirk.  
  
Ian laughs. “Oh my God, yeah. I would say I miss those days but this is _so_ much better. You being my husband, letting me kiss you any time I want,” He says as he pecks him on the lips.  
  
Mickey swats him away but laughs anyway, big smile on his face. “Yeah, this is better. No Terry or south side looming over our heads,” He says, grateful to be out of the south side, and have Terry away from them.  
  
  
Ian and Mickey are sitting on the sofa together when Yevgeny gets home. “Hey,” He says tossing his school bag to the ground and making his way to his dads.  
  
“Hey, how was school?” Ian asks.  
  
“Where’s your mom?” Mickey asks.  
  
“She dropped me off, couldn’t come in. She said she has things to do, will call you later,” Yev says answering Mickey. “School was alright, we just learned about sex today.”  
  
They started teaching sex education younger and younger, and now they’re learning it before going into middle school. The parents complained but ultimately it’s a good idea. They should know this stuff before going into middle school since a lot of kids started having sex younger and younger. Hell, Mickey first had sex at the age of thirteen. He wants his son to know everything before he jumps into anything.  
  
Mickey clears his throat, shifting in his seat. He’s not uncomfortable talking about sex, but with his twelve year old son, he’s a little uneasy. Ian notices and puts his hand on Mickey’s thigh. He looks to Yev and says, “You have any questions?”  
  
“Only one. How was I born? Like what’s the story there? Obviously you’re gay,” He looks to Mickey. “And your my dad but not my biological dad,” Looking to Ian. “And mom’s my mom and I know what it takes to make a baby but how was I conceived?” He asks. When Ian and Mickey look at each other Yev says, “If it’s too much you don’t have to tell me, it’s just, that’s all I wanna know…”  
  
Mickey sighs and says, “No, it’s okay, you should know.”  
  
“You sure?” Ian asks him.  
  
Mickey nods at Ian and looks back at his son. “You know my dad, Terry, was a horrible man. We were smart to get out of there before he got back out so you never had to be around him past the age of a few months. He’s a psychotic, homophobic, racist son of a bitch who tried to kill me and Ian when I came out to him on your christening day.”  
  
Yev’s eyebrows shot up, he asks, “You came out on my christening?”  
  
“After it. At the after party at the bar nearby we always went to,” Ian says. “He, uh, came out to keep me from leaving and ending our relationship.”  
  
“Wow,” Yev says.  
  
“Yeah, so anyway… before that, Ian and I never had a place to ourselves to be together, me being in the closet and everything. So one day when Terry and my brothers went on a drug run, I invited Ian to spend the night instead of being in the group home. Long story,” He says when he sees Yev’s eyebrows rise again. He continues, “The next morning, we were… you know, and Terry walks into the house to see us together. He freaks out and beats us up. We could have taken him but he had a gun. He held it to us so we couldn’t run. He called your mom over to fuck me straight. In Terry’s words it was ‘fuck the gay out of him’.”  
  
Mickey lets that sink in while he watches his son. After a moment he says, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to know your mom was a prostitute before you were born,” (and after but Yev doesn’t need to know that. “And well, she was forced to rape me. That’s how you were conceived, I’m so sorry Yev.”  
  
“Why are you sorry? You had no control over how that happened,” Yev says. He looks to Ian and says, “You were still there when that happened, weren’t you?”  
  
“I was,” Ian says looking down. “It was the worst day of my life. Until he married your mom or when I was manic and broke up with him. Uh, that’s other stories.”  
  
Yev nods. “You guys had it really rough,” He comments.  
  
They just nod their head, he didn’t know the half of it. Yev stands up and goes over to the sofa they’re sitting on. He hugs them both. Ian and Mickey smile softly, hugging their son back.  
  
“I love you guys,” Yev says in the embrace. “Thanks for being there for me under the circumstances.”  
  
They all pull back from the hug and they pull him to sit between them. Mickey says, “I’ll be honest, I couldn’t even look at you until after the christening. It was Ian who made me see that you weren’t a mistake. You’re the blessing that came from a traumatic experience. If someone told me I could go back and change what happened I wouldn’t do it, because it would mean not having you in our lives and that would be the worst thing imaginable.”  
  
Ian nods agreeing. “Yev, you’re the light in the darkness that was our lives. We wouldn’t have it any other way, we love you so much,” He says.  
  
Yev wipes away the tears that escaped his eyes. “Thanks, you guys are pretty great too,” He teases.  
  
This is what their lives have turned into. The three of them in their home together, laughing, crying, and teasing. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. if you're crying don't worry, I almost cried writing this
> 
> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
